Just This One Wish
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: Everyday for two and a half years she wished for his return. But in reality, her wishing had commenced long before that. SasuIno.


Let's just say that I know how Ino feels. My own Sasuke left. One year, four months, and ten days to the date.

On another note, sorry for the rustiness and for being gone so long. Haha. Hope this doesn't suck too much. Enjoy! Dedicated to Amaranthyz. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and anything pertaining to the subject does not belong to me.  
**Summary:** Everyday for two and a half years she wished for his return. But in reality, her wishing had commenced long before that. SasuIno.

* * *

--Just This One Wish--

* * *

Two and a half years. Two and a half agonizing years without Sasuke Uchiha. Ino Yamanaka chucked her pillow in complete frustration to nowhere in particular. Tears poured out of her cerulean eyes like an interminable fierce waterfall. Why was it that she couldn't get over him? She had met numerous worthy guys her age. But no matter how much she started off liking them, in the end, they all seemed so bland in comparison to the avenger.

And now…the pain was flooding back in. Because Sasuke's stupid self decided to join Akatsuki, the remaining Rookie Nine and Team Gai wanted to obliterate him! What had happened to him? What had happened to _them_? They had been so close once. So very close…To the brink of knowing that they belonged together. True, they had only been a couple of little kids back then, but there had been something there. Before the Uchiha Massacre, they had been something beyond best friends. Unlike Sasuke's fan girls, the Yamanaka saw Sasuke beyond his family name. She saw his dedication, strength, compassion, determination; but most importantly, she saw his heart.

Sasuke had only allowed Ino to be near him…as far as girls were concerned. He had even introduced his family to her. She, in turn, has introduced her family to him as well. He had been comfortable confiding anything to her: his dreams and fears. They were each other's best friend. That was why it hurt Ino so much when he broke himself off from the world that loved him. It was his first departure from her. An emotional departure.

But she had respected his wish. She knew, or rather she could only imagine, what he was going through. So she backed off; she gave him space. As they grew older, Ino continued to long for the Sasuke that has once been attached to her hip. But at least he had still been visible. He had been tangible. She had been able to jump on his back, hold on to him, feel as if she was still part of his world…After all, he never pushed her away as he did with every other girl. It had been in those moments that Ino felt Sasuke was somehow back. At least, that was until he decided to leave her alone again.

Then the physical departure came. Konoha lost one of its best ninjas. Ino lost her best friend. No. He wasn't her best friend. He was something much more than that. Ino Yamanaka knew Sasuke Uchiha was in love with her, as she was in love with him. She knew he did. There had to be a reason why Ino found a bouquet of pansies on her window sill the morning after Sasuke's departure. Pleasant thoughts; think of me. You occupy my thoughts. Forget me not. Who else could have done it other than the boy she had taught flower meanings to?

And since his departure, both emotional and physical, the blonde had been wishing for the return of the obsidian-eyed boy. The day she took hold of the pansies she had made a promise. She had known nothing about Sasuke becoming Konoha's new traitor that morning. It wasn't until Shikamaru and Chouji came her—telling her that they were going on a mission to save Sasuke—that she finally understood. It was right then when she formed her promise to the Uchiha. She would let him go for now. She'd let him find his way back to her. But that wouldn't mean that she'd forget about him. On the contrary, she promised to never forget him; it wasn't as if she could anyways. Sasuke was far too embedded into Ino's mind. Yet, her promise wouldn't impede her from completing a second promise: continuing to wish for his return.

Two and a half years to the date, she continued to keep her promise. Every shooting star she saw, every birthday candle she blew, every prayer, every wish, every dream…They were all for the Uchiha. Even now that she realized why her friends were making such a hasty decision, to prevent a war between the countries, Ino continued to wish for Sasuke to come back. Even if he hadn't kept his end of the bargain by keeping her in his thoughts, Ino continued to remember him. To think of him. To wish for him.

Ino Yamanaka had respected every wish Sasuke Uchiha had made. She let him leave her on more than one occasion. She kept her promise to him by remembering him. She also kept her promise to herself by continuing to wish for his return. But her attempts seemed useless. They were never answered. None of the wishes she had made for over two and a half years had come true. But she hoped that they would finally be answered. It was her turn to receive a wish. She just wanted him back before things got out of hand…

"_I wish Sasuke Uchiha would come back to me…"_


End file.
